How Could You Do This To Me?
by Nova Adams
Summary: Lex figures out Clark's secret. His reaction is NOT pretty...


Title: How Could You Do This To Me?   
Author: Nova Adams  
Series: Sort of a follow-up to "World Domination And Caramel" by Jenn and Beth.   
Archive: Fanfiction.Net and the Smallville Slash Archive. Anywhere else, just E-mail me please.   
Rating: R for violence. 

Pairing: Clark/Lex.   
Category: Drama, Angst, Non-Consensual   
Spoilers for: Nothing at all. The future, maybe.   
Disclaimer: This came out of my own twisted head and I don't own these guys. No tengo nada. 

Feedback: Pretty please with caramel on top? nova_adams42@yahoo.com 

Author's note: Jenn and Beth, thank you so much for allowing me to use a few lines from "World Domination and Caramel" in your story. Note to others: I DO have permission to do this. 

It had started out as a perfectly typical day. 

You know, the average Lex Luthor schedule. Wake up, screw Clark, go to the office and pretend to do some work, check up on the Evil World Domination/Destruction plan (this time it was an equation that would cause a nuclear chain reaction in every molecule of iron in the Earth's crust, causing the planet to blow up), test it, find that it works… 

Then, just as it's going into action, Superman shows up. Again. He smashes the machine into pieces. _Small pieces. Then he burns the pieces with that damn heat vision. Then he burns the plans. And the building. And the countryside. And the computers. _

And then coming home to Clark. Eating dinner, making wild monkey love, falling asleep between silk sheets… 

But then it changed. 

Clark sighed. "Why do you always have to leave so early?" 

Lex slipped his shirt over his head. "World domination is a very demanding line of work, Clark." 

Clark sat up, watching Lex get dressed. "Why don't you just stop trying to take over the world? Spend your time doing something useful." 

Lex glanced at him. "This _is useful." _

Clark rolled over and stuck his head under a pillow. "No, this is futile. How many times has Superman stopped you? Couple hundred?" 

"Three thousand and twenty-seven," Lex corrected him. "I've been keeping track." 

As soon as he heard Lex's limousine leave, Clark ran to the closet and pulled out his favorite outfit. Slipping into the Kryptonian fabric, he jumped out of the window and soared out over Metropolis. 

Superman gripped Lex by the collar of his (really expensive) black silk shirt. "I'm really sick of having to stop you." 

Lex smirked. "Then don't. Just let me get on with my life and I'll let you get on with yours." 

Superman growled and threw Lex against the back wall. "It would be so much easier if you just gave up all these stupid plans. Do something useful with your life." 

Lex rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, that's exactly what…" He stared at Superman, making a note of the way he stood, the way his black hair fell over his steel blue eyes. 

Lex shook his head. "Tell ya what. Why don't you let me go just this once, and I'll try to lay low for a while?" 

"How do I know I can trust you?" Superman asked. 

Lex held up a hand in the Boy Scout salute. "I swear on my mother's grave." He smiled slightly. 

Superman sighed. "Fine." He turned around and took off. 

Lex slumped into the leather interior of his personal limo. "Home," he growled at the luckless chauffeur. He curled his hands into fists, not noticing when his fingernails pierced the delicate skin of his palm. 

This was unforgivable. Nobody betrayed a Luthor. 

How could Clark have done this? Ruining his plans, his dreams, his future, smashing his life's work into tiny bits…and then coming home and telling Lex he loved him? 

More to the point, how could Lex have missed it? 

"I've been so blind for so long," he whispered to himself. 

Clark stretched languorously on the silk bed. "You're home early." 

Lex bent over and kissed him on the mouth. "Things went fast, and I had an idea." 

He sat on his haunches and held up a silver chain with a green stone in the middle, swinging it back and forth. "Let's do some role-playing," he whispered. 

Clark shrugged. "Whatever you want." 

Lex stretched the chain across Clark's flawless neck. "Why don't we play that I'm Lex Luthor and that you're Superman." 

Clark stared at him, doubt in his eyes. "Uh, Lex…I don't think this is such a good idea…" 

Lex growled and wrapped the chain around Clark's neck. "How could you do this to me, Clark? I trusted you. I loved you. And you…" 

Clark clawed at the deadly crystal. "Lex, stop it!" 

Lex pulled the necklace tighter, watching the skin underneath the stone turn green and sickly. "Shut up." 

He sat on the bed, letting the chain run through his fingers like quicksilver. 

"So," he muttered, "that's that." He stood up and threw the necklace onto the body in his bed. 

His only friend. His only enemy. 


End file.
